


Whither Fled Ilaam?

by caribdis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bisexual James T. Kirk, Character Study, Coercion, Episode: s03e02 Elaan of Troyius, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Classics References, I guess a sci fi love potion doesn't account for its victims' preferences, I love all the incidental crewmen, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Screenplay/Script Format, also if you were curious lt. aziz is lifted from extended canon, but he's still bi so moot point, episode rewrite, it's ok Aziz I still love you, morally ambiguous starfleet tbh, she basically hung out with sulu and chekov for a minute and never came back, she turned up in the novel McCoy's Dreams, so please enjoy my dedication Palmer's health and Watson's inner life, the power of friendship can and WILL save up to three quarters of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribdis/pseuds/caribdis
Summary: "Elas is a harsh and lonely place. A planet of ice and snow. Not at all like the ponderous heat of Vulcan."She raises her weapon, makes to stab Spock in the back. Without any sign of upset, Spock swiftly catches Ilaam by the wrist and holds fast.Her smile turns into a grimace. She wrenches her arm away and stashes the weapon."I did not think you would understand. But take heart. You are not so easily influenced as your Captain."--The Enterprise crew is tasked with ferrying a high-ranking noble from her remote dominion to her betrothed's home planet. Tempestuous and bitter, Ilaam will do anything to squash her upcoming marriage and return home.
Relationships: Elaan/James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Nyota Uhura & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Whither Fled Ilaam?

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS A SCRIPT DOCTOR/EPISODE REWRITE.** However, given that this script was written to be read and not produced, I was probably more liberal with stage directions than I might be otherwise. I did my best to preserve the screenplay format, but AO3 is apparently not a fan of that, so apologies for the wonky use of white space. 
> 
> Transcript of the original episode taken from chakoteya.net/StarTrek/57.htm
> 
> A few major changes have been made to the original episode. What you need to know up front is this:  
> -Elaan has been renamed to **Ilaam**  
>  -Kryton has been renamed to **Seyton**  
>  -Troyius has been renamed to **Tyana** ; Troyans are referred to as Tyanians  
> -Spirk is married in this because I say so. I have a lot of dorky ideas explaining how this could be the case during the first five year mission, but if you're a stickler for movie canon, feel free to assume we're towards the beginning of five-year 2.0.  
> These changes are explained further in the end notes.
> 
> Title taken from "Lamia" by John Keats.

**FADE IN.**

_EXTERIOR: The Enterprise drifts slowly through space._

KIRK (V.O.)

Captain's Log: Stardate 4372.5. On a top-secret diplomatic mission, the Enterprise has entered the Tellun star system. Maintaining communications blackout, we have taken aboard Petri, Ambassador from Tyana, the outer planet, and are now approaching the inner planet Elas.

**S.1. TURBOLIFT— SHIP’S DAY**

_KIRK, SPOCK, MCCOY, and SCOTT all ENTER, single file. Kirk is uncharacteristically churlish._

KIRK

Some desk-bound Starfleet bureaucrat cut these cloak-and-dagger orders.

_He pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment._

  
SCOTT

Aye, but why the secrecy? This star system's under Federation control.

SPOCK

It's in a border area, Mister Scott. The Klingons also claim jurisdiction. 

  
SCOTT

From what I've seen, it's not worth fighting about. Why are we here, Captain? 

  
KIRK

My orders are to cooperate with Ambassador Petri in all matters pertaining to his mission here. He’s our only touchstone where it concerns our impending guests.

SCOTT

Is their society really so remote?

KIRK

From what I’ve been told, it’s doubtful they’ve ever— 

  
UHURA (O.C.)

Bridge to Captain Kirk. 

_Kirk presses the com button._

KIRK (cont)

Kirk here. What is it?

UHURA (O.C.)

Captain, I have a signal from the Elasians. They're ready to beam aboard, and they demand an explanation for the delay.

KIRK

Demand? What delay? All right. Beam them aboard.

SPOCK

Sounds typical of the Elasians. The scientists who made the initial investigation reported the men were vicious and arrogant.

  
MCCOY

That's just the negative part, Mister Spock. I've been over those records. Now the women, they're supposed to be something very special. They're supposed to have a kind of subtle, mystical power that drives men wild.

KIRK (brightening)

Oh?

SPOCK

Yes, the report on Elasian biology did specify something to that effect. It is also worth noting that Elasian women have evolved several unique quirks. _Exempli gratia_ , it is well documented that they have the ability to remove their own ocular organs at will.

_McCoy is openly disgusted. Kirk laughs and lays a hand on Spock’s arm._

KIRK

I don’t think I read that far.

MCCOY

Leave it to you to spoil the allure, Mister Spock.

_The turbolift doors slide open._

_Scotty and McCoy EXIT._

_Spock raises an eyebrow at Kirk, who smiles and shrugs. They both leave._

**S.2. CORRIDOR— SHIP’S DAY**

_PETRI is a skinny humanoid with an ornate white wig and teal skin. His outfit is caught somewhere between French Rococo and Austin Powers. He wrings his hands apprehensively._

KIRK

Ambassador Petri, would you drop the nonsense and tell me what this is about? 

_Kirk and Petri move down the hall briskly._

PETRI

That must wait until the Dohlman is aboard. 

KIRK

Dohlman? What the devil is a Dohlman?

**S.2. CONT. TRANSPORTER ROOM**

_Spock and Scott are already there, waiting for further instruction._

PETRI

The thing most feared and hated by my people. Our most deadly enemy.

  
_Three burly Elasian men are beamed aboard, including SEYTON, their leader. They draw their weapons._

  
PETRI

Welcome. I am Petri, Ambassador of Tyana.   
  


KIRK

I'm Captain Kirk. This ship is under my command.   
  


SEYTON

There's a Tyanian here. I must know that all is secure before the Dohlman is brought on board.   
  


KIRK

This ship is secure, and we're prepared for any hostile acts. Energize.   
  


_The Elasians get down on one knee._

  
SEYTON

Do honor to the Dohlman of Elas.   
  


_Petri kneels._

  
SEYTON (cont)

Glory to Ilaam, Dohlman of Elas.   
  


_A woman in little more than a high-necked bathing suit is beamed aboard. Her hair is done up in thick Egyptian braids. The camera PANS over her body slowly. She is beautiful but sullen. The Enterprise officers kneel. ILAAM scans the room, narrows her eyes. She claps her hands once.  
  
_

SEYTON

You may stand.

_All rise._

KIRK (to Spock)

Body armor, nuclear weapons..? 

  
SPOCK

Not without precedent. Remember that—

ILAAM (decisive)

You are not the ruler of this ship.

_If Spock is offended by the interruption, he doesn’t show it._

  
SPOCK

Correct. I am the first officer. This is Captain James Kirk. 

_Ilaam’s focus snaps to Kirk._

_Petri bustles ahead of the group._  
  


PETRI

Your Glory, I am Petri. In the name of my people—   
  


ILAAM

Your mission is known to us. Captain Kirk, you have now permission to show us to our quarters.   
  


KIRK

Well, now, just a moment. There's going to have to be some kind of understanding—  
  


PETRI (to Kirk)

Please.

_Petri’s eyes flash with… something. Anger? Fear?_

  
KIRK

My first officer Mister Spock will show you to your quarters.

_(to Petri)_

Ambassador, I'd like to speak to you—

  
ILAAM

You have not been dismissed.

_Beat._

  
KIRK

May I have your permission to go? 

ILAAM

You are now dismissed. 

KIRK

Why, thank you.

_(to Petri, through gritted teeth)_

Ambassador.

_Kirk guides Petri out of the room in a huff._

_Spock looks to Ilaam._

SPOCK

Please follow me, Dohlman.

_Ilaam bares her teeth, ever so slightly revealing snakelike fangs._

ILAAM

I do not accept commands from the likes of you.

_Spock looks at her blankly— ‘do you want to see your room or not?’_

_Beat._

ILAAM (cont)

I demand to see where I am to be kept immediately.

_She claps her hands. He turns wordlessly and leads her through a different door._

**S.2. CONT. CORRIDOR**

_Kirk and Petri crowd a few feet from the door._

KIRK

Ambassador, I think it's time you

told me what's going on. 

  
PETRI

That creature, Ilaam, is to be the wife of our ruler to bring peace. Our two warring planets now possess the capability of mutual destruction. Some method of co-existence must be found. 

  
KIRK

I see. So, we go back to Tyana. 

  
PETRI

Yes. But slowly, Captain. I will need time. Before we reach there, she must be taught civilized manners. In her present condition, my people would never accept her.   
  


KIRK

And you are to be her teacher? 

  
PETRI

Those are my orders. I must ask you and your crew to respect, or at least tolerate, their arrogance. Friction must be kept at a minimum.   
  


KIRK

Yes, that I can understand. 

_Kirk makes to leave. Petri catches him by the sleeve._  
  


PETRI

Another thing you should understand, Captain. You have as much at stake as I have. Your superiors made the statement that failure of this mission would be…

_Petri smiles unpleasantly._

PETRI (cont)

…as catastrophic for Federation planning as it would be for our two planets.

_Kirk’s eyes narrow. Petri’s smile warps into a grimace. He seems to turn inward on himself, if subtly. He drops Kirk’s wrist._

PETRI (cont)

To gain peace at the price of accepting such a queen is no victory. I will take her the official gifts I bear. Perhaps that will soften her mood.

_Kirk scrutinizes the ambassador for a moment._

KIRK

Yes. Perhaps.

_Kirk EXITS._

**S.3. THE BRIDGE— SHIP’S DAY**

_Enter Kirk. SULU, CHEKOV, Uhura, and Scott, and others are seeing to their usual duties._

KIRK

Mister Chekov, lay in a course for Tyana. Mister Sulu, impulse drive, speed factor point zero three seven.   
  


SULU

Impulse drive, Captain?   
  


KIRK

Yes, that's correct, Mister Sulu. Sublight factor point zero three seven.  
  


SULU

Aye, aye, sir. 

  
SCOTT

Captain? You'll not be using the warp drive? All the way on impulse? That'll take a great deal of time.   
  


KIRK (sharply)

You in a hurry, Mister Scott?

_Scott is surprised by Kirk’s attitude. Sulu and Chekov exchange a quizzical glance._

SCOTT

No.

_Kirk collapses into the captain’s chair._  
  


_Spock ENTERS._

_Kirk smiles. His expression has little of its usual vitality or warmth._

SPOCK

Captain, the Dohlman is dissatisfied with the quarters provided.

  
UHURA

What's the matter with them, Mister Spock? 

  
SPOCK

I do not know, but all the Elasians seem most irrational. 

_Uhura stands up, offended._  
  


UHURA

I gave up my quarters because I—   
  


KIRK

Yes, I appreciate your sacrifice,

Lieutenant Uhura. I'll talk to her myself.

_Kirk EXITS, leaving Uhura with her mouth open._

_Beat._

SULU (sarcastically)

Woah.

**S.4. ILAAM’S QUARTERS— SHIP’S DAY**

_Ilaam is throwing slippers at Petri. Seyton lingers nearby._

  
ILAAM

Swine! Take back your gifts!   
  


PETRI

Your Glory, these are your wedding slippers.   
  


ILAAM

Your ruler cannot buy the favors of the Dohlman of Elas.

  
PETRI

This—

_He holds up a sky-blue thing._

PETRI (cont)

—this is your wedding dress, a gift from the bridegroom's mother.   
  


ILAAM

I want nothing of his! 

  
PETRI

This—

_He holds up an ornate, chunky necklace._

PETRI (cont)

this is the most prized of royal jewels for your lovely neck. 

_Petri blatantly has murder on his mind._  
  


_Kirk ENTERS. He is composed and professional._

  
ILAAM

I would strangle if I was to put the gift of a Tyanian dog around my neck. Seyton, by whose permission did he enter? 

_She thrusts an accusing finger in Kirk’s direction._

  
SEYTON

He came in answer to your summons. 

  
KIRK

I understand you're not happy with your quarters. 

  
ILAAM

Quarters!?

_She throws something that breaks._

  
KIRK

Not happy at all.

_He toes at the broken object on the floor. It was some sort of vase. He grimaces at it remorsefully— he recognizes it as something of Uhura’s._

_If Ilaam heard him speak, she doesn’t let him know. She holds up an elegant cushion._

ILAAM

Am I a soft Tyanian fawn to need pillows to sit on?

_She rips it in half effortlessly and tosses the remaining scraps aside._

ILAAM (cont)

And these ridiculous female trappings!

_She swipes a make-up kit off of the nearest surface— those were probably Uhura’s too. Brushes, pens, and compacts scatter everywhere._

ILAAM (cont)

They are an offense to my eyes.

  
KIRK

My communications officer generously vacated the rooms hoping you would find them satisfactory.   
  


ILAAM

I do not find them so, and I find him—

_Ilaam points to Petri._

ILAAM (cont)

—even less satisfactory. Must my bitterness be compounded with that ridiculous ambassador aboard your ship?  
  


PETRI

I explained to Her Glory that her council of nobles and the Tyana Tribunal jointly agreed that I should instruct—

_He pauses._

PETRI (cont)

…make her acquainted with the customs and manners of our people.

  
ILAAM

Seyton! Remove him! And take that garbage with you!   
  


_Petri picks up the wedding dress and necklace box and leaves with Seyton._

  
ILAAM (cont)

He dares to suggest that I adopt the servile manners of his people!   
  


KIRK

Your Glory doesn't seem to be responding to instruction.   
  


ILAAM

I will never forgive the council for putting me through this torture. Were you responding to my demand for better quarters?   
  


KIRK

There are none better. I suggest you make do with these.   
  


ILAAM

You suggest!?

_She rips a painting off the wall violently enough to destroy it in one motion._

  
KIRK

There are no more available, but if that's the only way you can get gratification, I'll arrange to have the whole room filled from floor to ceiling with breakable objects.   
  


ILAAM

I will not be humiliated!   
  


_Kirk turns to leave, shaking his head to himself. He’s only known Ilaam for half an hour, and he’s already nearing wit’s end.  
  
_

ILAAM (cont)

I did not give you permission to leave!

_Kirk turns, defiant.  
  
_

KIRK

I didn't ask for any.

_Kirk EXITS._

**S.5. CHEKOV & SULU’S QUARTERS— SHIP’S EVENING **

_The room is small, dorm-like, complete with a twin-frame bunk bed and cheap shag rug._

_The boys enter, followed by Uhura, who is toting an overnight bag._

_Chekov and Sulu make themselves at home immediately. Uhura lingers by the door._

UHURA

Thank you again, for making space in here for me.

CHEKOV (brightly)

Our pleasure!

UHURA

I still can’t believe these absurd

arrangements. The entire guest wing, just for that ambassador.

SULU

Tyanians are meant to be a delicate people, aren’t they? Don’t feel too put out about it. We’ll pool our credits and get something special for dinner.

CHEKOV

Like pizza?

UHURA (sarcastically)

How old are you again?

SULU

Not too old for pizza.

_Uhura places her overnight bag in the corner._

UHURA

That won’t be necessary. You’ve already shown me plenty hospitality as it is.

_The boys seem pleased by this._

_Uhura looks around and hesitates._

UHURA (cont)

Although, ehrm. Where am I going to sleep?

_Chekov and Sulu look at each other— they hadn’t considered as much. They look around the room— there’s a table, two desks, two chairs, that’s it— then at each other, puzzling the problem out._

SULU

Uh—

CHEKOV

There is always the rug?

_They all look down at it. It’s seen better days._

SULU (to Chekov)

I guess she could fight us.

_Uhura is scandalized._

UHURA

“Fight you”?

CHEKOV

Oh sure. We could never decide who would get the top bunk, so we usually wrestle for it. You will notice, my sheets are on it now. I

won the last three nights running. 

SULU

Don’t get too comfortable up there now.

_Sulu grabs Chekov by the shoulder and honest-to-God gives him a noogie._

_Uhura pulls a face— are they really that much younger than her?_

UHURA

And to think you two are so professional on the Bridge.

**S.6. CORRIDOR— SHIP’S EVENING**

_Kirk is pacing the halls._

_Petri ENTERS and flags him down._

PETRI

Captain! Captain, I wish to contact my government. I cannot fulfil my mission. It would be an insult to our ruler to bring this incorrigible monster as a bride!   
  


KIRK

Ambassador! This is supposed to be a peaceful mission.   
  


PETRI

There cannot be peace between us. We have deluded ourselves. Captain, when I am near Her Glory, I do not want peace. I want to kill her.

_Kirk regards him seriously.  
  
_

KIRK

You're as bad as she is. It's not required that you like each other. Just do your job.   
  


PETRI

The job is impossible. We cannot make peace with people we detest.   
  


KIRK

Stop trying to kill each other. Then worry about being friendly.   
  


PETRI

But if she won't listen to me—   
  


_Kirk snaps._

KIRK

Then make her listen, Ambassador!

_He catches himself— he knows he’s getting a bit harsh. His tone becomes softer, more formal, like a teacher._

KIRK (cont)

Use a different approach. Stop being so diplomatic. She respects strength. Go in strong.

_Petri opens his mouth to argue. The C.O. on the wall beeps before he can make a sound._

_Kirk answers the call._

KIRK

Kirk here.

CUT TO:

**ENGINEERING**

_Scotty is speaking into a wall comm._

SCOTT (hushed)

Captain, I know what you said about showing respect, but must I have these persons fool around with my equipment?

CUT TO:

**CORRIDOR**

_Kirk glances over his shoulder at Petri— now is not the best time to commiserate._

KIRK

Hang on, Scotty. Be pleasant, no matter how much it hurts. I'll be right down.

**S.7. ENGINEERING— SHIP’S EVENING**

_WATSON— a red shirt— is giving Ilaam and two of her guards a tour of the facility. She no doubt insisted upon it, but now she behaves as if she’s a captive audience._

WATSON

We're only running on impulse engines now. Ordinarily, we use the warp engines exclusively.

_Scott approaches, places an amicable hand on Watson’s shoulder. He’s got on his nicest face, but his nerves are already fraying. He bounces on his heels slightly._

  
SCOTT

Well, I suppose, lassie, that even our impulse engines must seem fast compared to your nuclear propulsion units.   
  


ILAAM

We are interested in how the ship is used in combat, not in what drives it. Engines are for mechanics and menials.

_Scotty looks from Ilaam to Watson and back to Ilaam in offended disbelief._

SCOTT

Menials? Without engines, there'd be no fighting or—   
  


KIRK(O.S.)

Mister Scott!

_Kirk ENTERS and approaches the group._

KIRK _(cont, to Ilaam)_

I wish you had told me you wanted a tour of the engineering department. 

ILAAM

Do we not have the freedom of this ship? We have granted your crew the permission not to kneel in our presence. What else do you want?   
  


KIRK

Basic courtesy would be a start.  
  


ILAAM

Courtesy is not for inferiors. 

KIRK

Courtesy is for everyone around here, and you'll find you won't be able to exist on Tyana without it. Mister Scott, our Chief Engineer, has shown you his engineering department. That's a courtesy. You respond by saying thank you.   
  


_Beat. Ilaam scowls at Scott and stalks away with her bodyguards._

_Kirk and Scott exchange a helpless look. Kirk places a hand on his shoulder._

KIRK

Don’t let her get under your skin Mr. Scott.

SCOTT

I’m doing the best I can Captain.

KIRK

Steady as she goes.

_Beat._

KIRK (cont)

Scotty, I must apologize for—  
  


SPOCK (O.C.)

Bridge to Captain.   
  


_Kirk’s focus immediately shifts_.

KIRK

Kirk here.

SPOCK (O.C.)

Incoming communication from Starfleet. your presence has been requested to receive it.

KIRK

On my way.

_(to Scott)_

Sorry Scotty.

_Scott shakes his head— ‘do what you must.’_

_Kirk EXITS briskly._

**S.8. THE BRIDGE— SHIP’S EVENING**

_Kirk, Spock, and a handful of Bridge regulars are standing around the viewscreen. A Starfleet official, Commodore LENNOX, is wrapping up a lecture._

LENNOX (O.V.)

…Be on the lookout for Klingon battle cruisers. This entire system is practically a hornets’ nest.

KIRK

Yes, we understand that, Commodore.

LENNOX (O.V.)

Keep it in the front of your mind, Kirk. That will be all. Lennox out.

_The screen goes black. Kirk looks at Spock, desperately annoyed._

KIRK

That’s all? They pull me away from my work just to tell me what I already know? What my whole crew already knows?

SPOCK

Most probably, it is assurance, more for Starfleet’s benefit than ours. This mission is as delicate as it is unusual.

KIRK

Of course, but we’d be a ship of fools if we couldn’t tell we were flying through contested territory.

SPOCK

As I said, it was a matter of reassurance.

KIRK (dryly)

I’ll try not to take offense.

_The comm beeps._  
  


SECURITY 1 (O.C.)

Security to Captain Kirk.   
  


KIRK

Kirk here. What is it?   
  


SECURITY 1 (O.C.)

Disturbance in the Dohlman's quarters, sir.

_Kirk looks to Spock— ‘You see what I’ve been dealing with?’— and throws up his hands. Spock’s expression remains blank, but something in his body language speaks to sympathy._

KIRK

Take the conn Mister Spock.

_Kirk EXITS. Spock settles into the captain’s chair._

**S.9. CORRIDOR— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Kirk approaches a fretful SECURITY OFFICER._

SECURITY 1

Captain, it's Ambassador Petri.

_They both take off jogging down the hall._

SECURITY 1 (cont)

They refuse to explain what's happening, but—   
  


SEYTON

Her Glory has not summoned you.   
  


_Ilaam comes out of her room, glowering.  
  
_

ILAAM

Seyton, remove that Tyanian pig.   
  


_She points to Petri, who is lying on the floor with a dagger in his back._

_Kirk kneels at the ambassador’s side to appraise the damage. Over his shoulder, Ilaam’s eyes flash with cold fury._

**S.10. SICKBAY— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Petri lays in a cot, unconscious. He’s hooked up to a beeping medical device. McCoy, CHAPEL, and Kirk hover over him with furrowed brows._

MCCOY

It was a deep wound, Jim. He lost a lot of blood, but he'll recover.   
  


KIRK

I told him to talk with her, not fight with her.   
  


MCCOY

I've heard of reluctant brides, but this is ridiculous.

_Yeoman BARROWS ENTERS._

  
BARROWS

Captain Kirk. May I speak with you, sir?   
  


KIRK

Yes. Certainly.

_Kirk and Barrows move off to one side to talk.  
  
_

_Chapel leans over Petri, examining his wounds with a medical scanner._

MCCOY (to Chapel)

Go and fetch those files we got from Starfleet. We ought to familiarize ourselves with the Elasians in greater detail.  
  


CHAPEL

Of course, doctor.

_Chapel EXITS._

_Kirk draws back into the room. He’s not happy._  
  


KIRK (wearily)

There's an added complication. The Federation High Commissioner will be attending the wedding.

  
MCCOY

The fat will be in the fire when he learns the bride just tried to murder the groom's ambassador.

_Kirk grimaces at the unconscious ambassador.  
  
_

KIRK

How long before he's on his feet? 

MCCOY

It'll be a few days. A week, at least, Jim.

_This is not the response Kirk was hoping for._

KIRK

Notify me the minute he wakes up.

MCCOY

Of course.

_Kirk EXITS._

**S.11. ILAAM’S QUARTERS— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Ilaam— alone, save for Kirk—_ _is dining like a Tudor royal, ripping poultry apart with her hands and speaking around mouthfuls of meat._

  
ILAAM

So, Ambassador Petri is going to recover? That is too bad. You have delivered your message. Now you may go.   
  


KIRK

Nothing would please me more, Your Glory. But your impetuous nature—   
  


ILAAM

Your Tyanian pig was here in my quarters without any permission, so I stabbed him.  
  


KIRK

You Elasians pride yourselves on being a warrior people. You must understand discipline to be able to give and take orders. My orders are to take you to Tyana to be married and to see that you learn Tyanian customs. 

_Ilaam barks out a laugh._

ILAAM

Orders? You take orders? What sort of a ruler are you?

KIRK (exasperated)

I’m not the ruler here, I’m the Captain. There’s a difference.

ILAAM

That distinction means nothing to me.

_She drops a half-eaten “chicken” leg on the table and reaches for an exotic looking piece of fruit._

  
KIRK

Well, regardless, we're still faced with the same problem.

_Ilaam chews with her mouth open._

ILAAM

Problem?

  
KIRK

Yes, the problem of your indoctrination into Tyanian customs and manners.   
  


ILAAM

I have eliminated that problem.   
  


KIRK

You have eliminated the teacher. Our problem still remains. 

_Ilaam laughs again. Flecks of food rain in Kirk’s direction._

ILAAM

And you propose to take his place? Tell me, what could a dull thing such as yourself possibly know about Tyanian customs?

_Kirk draws back a little. She’s right— he hadn’t thought that far ahead. This is getting out of hand fast._

KIRK

Dull or no, I’m obligated to teach you what I can in the time that we have.

_Ilaam slams her food down on the table, suddenly infuriated. It splatters.  
  
_

ILAAM

Your obligations are none of my concern! I will not be engaged in such trivialities. You will return me to Elas immediately.   
  


KIRK

That's impossible. 

  
ILAAM

Everything I order is possible.

  
KIRK

There’s no debate about this. One way or another, we’re getting you to Tyana.

  
ILAAM

I will not go to Tyana! I will not be humiliated, and I will not be given to a green pig as a bribe to stop a war! 

_Ilaam reaches for a jug of wine. She starts to chug furiously, until Kirk takes it away and holds it out of reach._

_She bares her fangs at him like a caged animal._

_Beat._

_Kirk softens slightly, pours her a serving of wine as a sort of olive branch._

_Ilaam glowers at it._

  
KIRK

Listen— we’ve got to work together on this. If you can’t find it in yourself to play nice on Tyana, life will be made much, much more difficult for both of us. 

_Ilaam looks up at him like an angry cat._

KIRK (cont)

You enjoy the privileges of being a Dohlman, now it’s time you earned your keep.   
  


_Ilaam’s eyes flash. She hops to her feet, enraged._

_Ilaam PUSHES the table over with extreme force. It slams into Kirk, hard, bowling him over._

_He collapses into the foot of her bedframe, cracking his back painfully._

_He collects himself and rises to his feet slowly._

_Ilaam squares her shoulders, ready to fight._

  
KIRK (cont)

Under normal circumstances, physically assaulting an officer earns you a spot in the brig. But you’re our guest here. 

_He starts towards the door._

KIRK (cont)

I can see you’ve hit your limit for the day. But I’ll be back tomorrow. This must be done.

_Kirk turns to leave._

_A KNIFE flies towards Kirk, just misses him, and sticks in the wall._

_He turns to look at Ilaam sternly._

ILAAM

If you return here again, I shall pluck out my eyes and gag you with them.

_Kirk is all grim determination. He plucks the knife and pockets it._

_Ilaam is enraged by this._

KIRK

And still I’ll be here all the same.

_EXIT Kirk._

_Ilaam stares at the door with boundless fury, her hands knotted into fists._

_She stalks towards the door with purpose and begins to slam her fist against it._

ILAAM

Seyton! Seyton!

_A moment later, the doors slide open._

_Seyton stands in the doorway._

SEYTON

Your Glory requested my presence?

ILAAM

I have a new duty for you to perform. Enter.

_Ilaam draws into her room. Seyton follows._

**S.12. SULU & CHEKOV’S QUARTERS— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Uhura is sitting in one of two regulation grade dorm chairs, looking a little bit tense and a lot-a-bit bored._

_Beat. Someone off screen grunts, and Sulu lands by her feet on the floor._

_Chekov stares down at him from the top bunk, fists flying into the air triumphantly._

CHEKOV

Victory! I claim this bunk for the glorious Russian Empire!

_Sulu sits up and rubs the top of his head._

SULU

The Russian Empire dissolved centuries ago.

CHEKOV

Then allow me to resurrect it here.

_(to Uhura)_

Unless I am challenged by an outside power..?

_Sulu hops up and collapses into the bottom bunk._

UHURA (flatly)

Your fiefdom is under no threat from me.

CHEKOV

It is more of a supreme dominion, really.

SULU

But how supreme can it be without…

_Sulu holds up a small PLUSH BEAR._

SULU (cont)

…Ditya?

_Chekov turns bright red, with anger, embarrassment, or perhaps both._

CHEKOV

Where did you get that?

SULU

She’s a prisoner of war.

_Chekov lunges at him._

CHEKOV

Ditya is a boy!

_Uhura looks on for a moment, rolls her eyes, and huffs._

_Uhura EXITS._

**S.12. CONT— RESIDENTIAL CORRIDOR**

_Uhura wanders out into the corridor. She glances around and begins to wander._

_The sound of whistling fills the hall. Uhura turns a corner to see Scott at his door, punching in the keycode._

_She scurries up to meet him._

UHURA

Oh, hello Mr. Scott!

SCOTT

Miss Uhura! Lovely ship’s evening we’re having, isn’t it?

UHURA

Oh, uh, yes. Beautifully rendered.

_Scotty beams and puffs out his chest._

SCOTT

Lieutenant Watson just updated the environmental protocol last week. He’s learning quickly— smart as a whip, that boy.

UHURA

Well, he does have the best instructor in the fleet.

SCOTT

Aw, shucks. Now, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Aren’t your quarters on Deck Five?

UHURA

Oh, they are. But I’m something of an orphan this week.

SCOTT (befuddled)

Is that so?

UHURA

Everyone in my sector cleared out for our esteemed guests.

SCOTT

What? We’re carrying not but half a dozen passengers!

UHURA

But from two different planets. Two warring planets. They requested to be housed as far apart as possible.

SCOTT

But aren’t they supposed to be forging peace?

_A strained smile stretches across Uhura’s face. This is all she’s been hearing for days._

UHURA

Mm-hm.

SCOTT

And so, you’re staying..?

UHURA

Sulu and Chekov offered to put me up in their studio— which, of course, is very generous of them, but—

_SFX: A door sliding open…_

_…Followed by a crash and a grunt._

_Scott and Uhura look up to see a stuffed bear roll out into the corridor, followed by an enraged Chekov._

_He scoops the bear up and glances around. He spots his audience._

CHEKOV (grimly)

You will tell no one of this.

_Uhura and Scott exchange a glance._

SCOTT

Scout’s honor.

_Chekov whips back towards the door._

CHEKOV

You’re a dead man, Hikaru!

_EXIT Chekov._

_Beat._

UHURA

Well. You know how young men can be.

SCOTT

I thought I did, ma’am.

**S.13. ENGINEERING— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_We see an open door. We hear distant chatter and boots clacking across the floor._

_HGGGG_

_The door slides shut._

_We pan a few paces in to find Seyton, crouching behind a glut of machinery._

_On a catwalk in the background, Watson and AZIZ— another engineer— walk into frame. Watson is adjusting knobs and peering into screens as they move along. Aziz has a padd in her hand._

_Seyton splits his attention between monitoring the engineers and attaching something to a nearby machine._

AZIZ

\--Hikaru said he nearly took the senior comm officer’s head off this morning.

WATSON

No fooling? Bet it wouldn’t be the first time though.

AZIZ

I guess captains are supposed to be bossy, aren’t they? He always seemed nice to me, though.

WATSON

You’d know better than me, you’re up on the Bridge all the time. I’ve only met the guy a couple times. 

_They reach the end of the catwalk._

AZIZ

Well, last one!

WATSON

Not for me. I still have some reports to log.

AZIZ

What? But Alpha shift ended almost two hours ago!

WATSON

I promised John I’d pick up where he left off.

AZIZ

Jeez, you’re worse than Mr. Scott. 

WATSON

I don’t mind doing it.

AZIZ

That’s exactly my point. I’ll see you later.

_Aziz hands Watson the padd and hops off the catwalk. She breezes right past Seyton, unseeing._

_Aziz EXITS._

_Watson steps off the catwalk and approaches a monitor mounted on the wall._

CUT TO:

**THE BRIDGE**

_Kirk is commanding a skeleton crew for Beta shift. Spock is at the science station, PALMER is at the comm station, and RADHA is at the helm._

RADHA

Captain, I’ve detected an approaching craft. It appears to be a D7 class Klingon cruiser, ten parsecs out.

KIRK

Lieutenant Palmer, open up the hailing frequency. Identify us and ask the Klingons their intentions.

PALMER

Aye, sir.

CUT TO:

**ENGINEERING**

_Seyton is crouched over, picking at a tangle of wires behind a panel._

WATSON(O.S.)

Hey! What are you doing?

_Seyton startles and whips around._

_Watson bends down to assess the damage._

WATSON

You’re not supposed to be in here

without—

_Seyton surges forward, seizing Watson by the throat. They struggle._

_Seyton is winning. He WRINGS Watson’s neck. Open mouthed and choking, Watson thrashes around in his grasp._

CUT TO:

**THE BRIDGE**

PALMER

Captain, no response from the Klingon vessel on any channel.

KIRK

I see. All right, Lieutenant. Monitor all frequencies. Phaser crews stand by. Yellow Alert.

CUT TO:

**ENGINEERING**

_Watson is collapsed on the floor at Seyton’s feet, dead._

_PAN UP:_

_Seyton abandons his body and moves towards the monitor where Watson had been working. He makes a few keystrokes, types something in, and clicks a button._

_He attaches another device to the supercomputer._

_Seyton turns away. He stalks towards the dilithium reactor._

_Pan down to the panel where Seyton had first been working. We see a small blinking, beeping device._

CUT TO:

**RESIDENTIAL CORRIDOR**

_Uhura and Scott are still chatting._

UHURA

You wouldn’t happen to have space for me in your quarters, would you?

SCOTT

As a matter of fact, I do have a rather large ottoman in my living room.

_Uhura’s mood elevates._

UHURA

Mr. Scott, you’re a lifesaver. Just let me fetch my—

_A thundering roar echoes through the hallway. The ground shakes slightly._

_Scott and Uhura look at each other._

SCOTT

What in the name of..?

CUT TO:

**THE BRIDGE**

_Everyone is scattered about the Bridge, shaken up. The explosion hit them much harder. Some are prone on the ground. Kirk is on his feet before anyone else._

KIRK

Damage report.

RADHA

No external damage.

KIRK

None?

RADHA

There was no point of impact sir.

SPOCK

The source of the explosion must then be internal.

_Off screen, Palmer groans in pain._

_We see her now. She’s on the floor, wedged under the comm panel, rubbing the top of her head._

_Kirk approaches her, helps her to her feet._

KIRK

Are you alright, Lieutenant?

PALMER

I think my head struck the edge of the control panel, sir.

KIRK

Mm. You’d better head to sickbay then.

PALMER

Sir.

_Palmer EXITS._

KIRK

Spock, announce a red alert. I want every station on this Bridge occupied. Have two security teams dispatched: put one on the hunt for the source of the explosion and send the other to Ambassador Petri’s quarters. Put all other non-essential crewmen on lockdown.

SPOCK

What of the Dohlman, captain? Should a third security team not be dispatched to her quarters?

KIRK

I’ll check on her myself. I’m not certain she’s innocent in all this.

SPOCK

All the more reason to differ to security.

KIRK

She’s tyrannically violent, Mr. Spock. I don’t doubt she’d slaughter a lower-ranking officer without hesitation. I won’t send a crewman to die. I, however— on a purely hierarchical level— I’m too important to murder idly.

SPOCK

She has threatened your life, sir.

KIRK

And those threats were empty. You have your orders. Now carry them out.

SPOCK

Aye sir.

_Kirk EXITS._

CUT TO:

**RESIDENTIAL CORRIDOR**

_Uhura and Scott look up as the intercom crackles to life._

SPOCK (O.C.)

Red alert. All senior Bridge staff, please report to your stations immediately. Senior Bridge staff to your stations. 

SCOTT

Ask not for whom the bell tolls, eh?

_Uhura gives him a withering look._

SCOTT

Right. Best be off then.

_They both head for the lift._

**S.13** **Corridor— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Kirk is prevented from entering Ilaam's quarters by two large Elasian guards._

  
ELASIAN

No one may enter the Dohlman's presence.   
  


KIRK

Where's Seyton?   
  


ELASIAN

On business. No one may enter the Dohlman's presence.   
  


KIRK

Will you tell Her Glory that Captain Kirk requests the honor of a visit? 

ELASIAN

The Dohlman has promised I'll be whipped to death if I let Captain Kirk pass through that door.   
  


_They push Kirk away, advancing towards him with dark intentions. Suddenly, they are engulfed in light, and they fall to the ground, unconscious._

_Kirk looks around to see Spock holding a phaser._

_Kirk relaxes and approaches him._

KIRK (a little cheeky)

Shouldn’t you be on the Bridge Mr. Spock?   
  


SPOCK

Captain, while I am certain your prior analysis of the situation was flawless, I do not recall any mention of her royal guard.

_Kirk smiles at him, touches his arm._

  
KIRK

Right as always. Thank you.

_He looks down at the felled Elasians and his smile fades._

KIRK

Bring these two straight to security holding. I’d help you out, but I have urgent business in the snake pit.

_He jerks a thumb over his shoulder at Ilaam’s door._

SPOCK

Be cautious, Captain.

KIRK

Let’s circle back later.

_Spock stoops to gather the stunned guards. Kirk makes for Ilaam’s door._

**S.13. CONT. ILAAM’S QUARTERS**

_Kirk enters with purpose. Ilaam is resting on her bed, eyes wide open._

KIRK (softly)

Your Glory?

_When he approaches, she flips over and swings her dagger at him._

_He forces her back down onto the bed by the wrist, struggling to match her strength._

  
ILAAM

You dare touch the Dohlman of Elas?

KIRK

Only in self-defense.

_He drags her back up by the wrist, not gentle and not violent._

KIRK (cont)

I’ve got a few questions for you.  
  


ILAAM

Had I the full breadth of my armory here, I would flay you to the bone.   
  


KIRK

We're not on Elas. We're on my starship. I command here.   
  


_She bites his hand— he lets her go on instinct— yelps— clutches his wrist._

_Ilaam runs into the bathroom and leans on the door._   
  


ILAAM

You are warned, Captain, never to touch me again.   
  


KIRK

If I touch you again, Your Glory, it will be to bring you to security holding. Am I clear?

_Kirk mashes the open/close button in the doorway several times to no avail._

_Ilaam SLAMS her fist into the locking mechanism— it sticks._

_Ilaam steps back; she’s cornered._

  
ILAAM

I will not be soiled by any contact with you!

_Kirk pulls himself from the door, aggravated.  
  
_

KIRK

Very well. I'll send in Mister Spock or Doctor McCoy. Either way, you're going to be properly prepared for Tyana. As ordered by councils, rulers, and bureaucrats.

_Ilaam fumes behind the door. She casts about for a weapon or tool of any kind, nearing panic. Then, she catches a glimpse of herself in the MIRROR._

_Her terror turns to horror, turns to grim determination. TEARS well up in her eyes._

_Beat._

CUT TO:

_Kirk, on his way to the exit._

_The bathroom doors open and Ilaam emerges._

_He stops but doesn’t turn around._

ILAAM

Captain, there is one thing you can teach me.

KIRK

No, no, you were right the first time. There's nothing I can teach you. There's nothing you do not know.   
  


ILAAM

I don't know how to make people like me.

_Kirk turns to look at her. She’s crying._

ILAAM

I don't want everybody to hate me. 

_Kirk is thrown by her naked weakness. It doesn’t make him like her any more, but he can’t help feeling sorry for her._  
  


KIRK

Well, it's not that people hate you. It's just that people don't like to be treated as though they don't matter.   
  


_He WIPES a tear from her face. She looks at him blankly._

_His expression melts into one of soft, dizzy confusion._

KIRK (cont)

It's, er, gotten very, er. Something must've gone wrong with the ventilation system.

  
ILAAM

Captain?

  
KIRK

Pardon me, Your Glory.  
  


ILAAM

Captain.   
  


_They stare at each other— Kirk, bewildered and rapidly softening; Ilaam resigned, impassive. They kiss.  
  
_

ILAAM (cont)

Captain, did you not have questions for me?

KIRK

I, er, I, er.

_Beat._

_Beat._

KIRK (cont)

We’ll talk about it later.   
  


_He pulls her into a passionate embrace._

**S.14. THE BRIDGE— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Uhura is at her station, looking slightly blearier than normal. She’s as professional as ever but doubling up on shifts unexpectedly— especially after such an unusual night— has taken a small toll._

_A light flashes on her panel._

_She furrows her brow at it— why would this be happening?_

  
UHURA

Bridge to Captain Kirk.

_Beat. She gets no response._

UHURA (cont)

Mister Spock, I'm getting—   
  


SPOCK

I have it on my sensor, Lieutenant.   
  


UHURA

Bridge to Captain Kirk. Come in, please. Captain Kirk, please answer.   
  


KIRK (O.C., listlessly)

Kirk here.   
  


UHURA

Captain, I'm picking up a transmission from inside the Enterprise. It's on a tight beam aimed at a nearby Klingon vessel.

KIRK (O.C.)

Inside the Enterprise? Can you pinpoint it? 

UHURA

I can try.

_Uhura furrows her brow. Something is wrong._

_She types away for a long moment._

UHURA

Captain? I’ve discovered something

disturbing. Someone has been manipulating external communications, most probably with a remote device. Whoever did this must still have the controls.

CUT TO: 

**ILAAM’S QUARTERS**

_Kirk sits on the edge of Ilaam’s bed, looking dazed and a bit blank._

KIRK

How do we locate them?  
  


SPOCK (O.C.)

Spock here, Captain. I am triangulating now. It's coming from the engineering section.

_While Spock talks, Ilaam curls an arm around Kirk’s shoulders. He’s clearly distracted— conflicted._

_He shakes her off and hops up._

  
KIRK

Security to Engineering. Intruder alert. Security alert to all decks. Kirk out.

ILAAM

You’re going?

KIRK

I have to.

  
_He EXITS, leaves Ilaam on the bed. She grimaces at his back._

_She lifts her DAGGER, apparently pickpocketed from Kirk, and examines it. Her face cracks into a grin._

**S.15. ENGINEERING— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Seyton has been caught. He is flanked by two security officers._

_Scotty and Kirk are conferencing nearby, while McCoy is on the floor, examining Watson’s body.  
  
_

SCOTT

Nobody saw him, but that scoundrel snuck back in here some way. Watson must've caught him, and he was killed for it. He had this. Looks like some sort of transmitter.   
  


KIRK

Then he’s got to be our man. Bones?   
  


_The doctor rises to his feet._

MCCOY

Neck snapped clean. 

_Scott sighs heavily._

SCOTT

The poor devil.  
  


KIRK (to Seyton)

What kind of signal did you send the Klingon ship?   
  


SEYTON

Captain, you must know I will tell you nothing. Our interrogation techniques are more excruciating than you are even capable of.   
  


KIRK

Yes, I'm aware of Elasian training regimens.

_Kirk steps away and presses a button on the opposite wall_.

KIRK (cont)

Kirk to Communications.

  
UHURA (O.C.)

Uhura here, Captain.

KIRK

Lieutenant, it was Seyton transmitting. He refuses to talk. Send Mr. Spock down here for the Vulcan mind meld.

UHURA (O.C.)

Right away, sir.

_Seyton grabs a security guard's phaser and VAPORIZES HIMSELF._

_The security officer— a young thing, clearly new— looks horrified._

  
SECURITY 2

Captain, I'm sorry. He seemed—   
  


KIRK

What was he trying to cover that was so important he felt he had to die for it? Scotty, he didn't come into Engineering just to use the transmitter. I want you to check every relay you've got.   
  


SCOTT

Captain, you must realize the time—   
  


KIRK

Don't waste the time telling me about it. Get to it.

_Kirk STORMS OUT. Scotty looks baffled— maybe even offended— and more than a little concerned._

  
SCOTT

Aye.

**S.16. ILAAM’S QUARTERS— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Ilaam is perched on the edge of her bed, brooding._

ILAAM

Seyton was of a noble family. He loved me and wanted to marry me. He was furious when he heard of the announcement of the wedding plans.

_Kirk crawls up behind her— cautious, but unable to help himself._

  
KIRK

He sold out to the Klingons because of jealousy?   
  


_Even through the haze of Elasian pheromones, his body language oozes doubt, distrust. He doesn’t believe her._

ILAAM

Probably.

_Ilaam grimaces. Then, she twists her face into a smile and reaches for Kirk._

ILAAM (cont)

But why speak of unimportant matters when we can speak about us?

_Kirk stays her hand._

KIRK

There's a Klingon warship out there. What's their involvement? Surely all of this isn't because they want to stop a marriage.   
  


ILAAM

We should welcome their help.   
  


KIRK

Ilaam. Ilaam, two planets, an entire star system's stability depends on it. We have a duty to forget what happened.   
  


ILAAM

Could you do that? Could you give me to another man?   
  


KIRK

My orders and yours say that you belong to another man.

_Ilaam narrows her eyes._

KIRK (cont)

What happened…

_Beat._

KIRK (cont)

What happened was an accident.

_Kirk stands up and paces away. Ilaam follows._

KIRK (cont)

You should know, I’m not— I’m a married man. I have a bondmate. I wouldn’t— I’ve never— not since…

_She takes him by the shoulders and turns him around before he can pursue this train of thought any further._

  
ILAAM

It was no accident. I chose you, and you chose me. I have a plan. With this ship, you could completely obliterate Tyana. Then there will be no need for the marriage. And in gratitude, my people will give you the complete

rule of this system.

  
KIRK

What kind of a mind could think of such a thing?   
  


_They KISS, and the doorbell buzzes._

  
SPOCK (O.C.)

Captain?

_Kirk pulls away in response. Ilaam chases him.  
  
_

_They kiss again, fervently._

  
SPOCK (cont, O.C.)

Captain.

  
_The door OPENS, and McCoy and Spock see the lovers in their close embrace._

_Spock stiffens slightly. McCoy looks from Kirk to Spock in alarm, which quickly settles into anger._

_Kirk and Ilaam break apart._

  
SPOCK (evenly)

May we see you a moment?

_Beat.  
  
_

MCCOY

Jim.

_No response._

MCCOY (cont, quietly furious)

Jim! May we please have a word with you?

_Slowly, jerkily, Kirk joins them in the corridor. Ilaam studies the trio carefully. The doors slide closed._

**S.16. CONT. CORRIDOR**

_Kirk stumbles, dazed. Spock steadies him with both hands._

SPOCK

Captain, are you all right?

_Kirk’s focus is tenuous. McCoy is red with anger.  
  
_

MCCOY

Jim, what the hell do you think—

_He stops, realization dawning on his face._

MCCOY (cont, incisively)

Did she cry, Jim?   
  


KIRK

What?   
  


MCCOY

Did she cry? Did her tears touch you at any time?   
  


_Kirk looks at his hand. We see his wedding band. He touches the side of his thumb absently._

_McCoy and Spock exchange a panicked look. The doctor’s anger drains substantially._

  
MCCOY

Oh, we're in trouble. Now listen, Jim. Elasian women have a sort of a biochemical substance in their tears that acts like a— an aphrodisiac. A love potion. There’s no cure listed in the records.

_Kirk processes this information, looking more miserable by the second._

SPOCK

It is true then, Captain?

_Kirk breaks away; he won’t look at Spock. He won’t look at either of them.  
  
_

KIRK

It's true. Bones, you've got to find me an antidote.   
  


MCCOY

I'll try, but I'll need tests and time.

KIRK

Of course.

MCCOY

You’d better get some rest now. It’s been a long day, and technically Jim, you’re compromised. Once the ambassador is stable, you’ll come to Sickbay for a full examination.

KIRK

But I—

MCCOY

I can’t force you to cede command under such singular circumstances. But you should rest, if only for the remainder of the day.

_Kirk grimaces._

KIRK

Fine.

_Kirk EXITS._

_Beat._

MCCOY (uncertain, softly)

Mister Spock—

SPOCK

Spare me whatever condolences you feel obliged to offer. They are not necessary.

_McCoy goes on a face journey: he’s offended, sympathetic, then grim. He stands up a little straighter._

MCCOY

Keep an eye on him, if you can manage. I’m not confident there’s a record of Elasian pheromones’ effects on humans anywhere. I certainly didn’t receive any. We don’t know what he’ll be like in this condition. 

_Spock nods curtly and EXITS._

**S.17. SPOCK & KIRK’S QUARTERS— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Kirk enters, looking guilty as a basset hound. He is followed by Spock, who— as usual— does not emote._

KIRK

You didn’t have to follow me in here, you know.

SPOCK

I have done so only to ensure your security.

_Kirk sits down on the edge of the bed and drops his head in his hands._

KIRK

You don’t trust me.

SPOCK

I did not say that. You are inhibited. Dr. McCoy has asked me to monitor you.

KIRK

For how long? You’re supposed to be manning the helm in my absence.

SPOCK

As acting Captain, it is my duty to maintain the safety of all those aboard the Enterprise. I will return to the Bridge once I am assured that you will be—

KIRK

Spock, I wasn’t infected with some kind of poison, it’s just hormones. I’m in love.

_Kirk rests his hands on his knees and sighs._

KIRK (cont)

That wasn’t a problem before.

_Spock approaches._

_He hesitates by the edge of the bed, then sits beside Jim._

SPOCK

This is different.

_Kirk looks up at him, searching for an anchor. He finds none and turns away suddenly, wracked with shame._

KIRK

I’m sorry. I just don’t—

SPOCK

It is not your place to apologize for this development. You are not at fault.

KIRK

But I am. Still. Sorry.

_They look at each other for a moment, not sure how to proceed._

_The comm on the bedside table pings._

SULU (O.C.)

Bridge to Captain.

_They both reach to answer it. They look at each other._

SPOCK

James—

KIRK

He did say “Captain.”

SULU (O.C.)

Bridge to Captain. Please respond.

_Kirk presses the button before either of them think better of it._  
  


KIRK

Captain here.   
  


SULU (O.C.)

Captain, the Klingon ship has changed course. It is heading toward us at warp speed.   
  


KIRK

I'm on my way. Battle stations.

_(to Spock)_

I know I’m meant to be resting. But the circumstances are dire. They need me up there. 

SPOCK

I have no choice but to concede that you are correct.

_Kirk kisses him on the cheek. It is a somber gesture._

KIRK

I really am sorry. Let’s get going.

**S.18. THE BRIDGE— SHIP’S NIGHT**

_Kirk and Spock enter swiftly._

_Spock takes his usual position at the science station. Kirk bustles around, sweating and giving directives._

KIRK

Phasers stand by. 

SULU

Phasers ready, sir. 

SPOCK

Their speed is better than warp six, Captain.   
  


KIRK

Ms Radha, lay in a course to take us out of this star system. If they want to fight, let's get some maneuvering room.   
  


RADHA

Course computed, sir. 

SULU

Laid in, Captain.   
  


KIRK

All right. Ahead warp factor two.   
  


SCOTT (O.C.)

Captain, the matter-antimatter—

  
KIRK

Belay that order. What is it, Scotty?

CUT TO:

**ENGINEERING**

SCOTT

The anti-matter pods are rigged to blow up the moment we go into warp drive.

CUT TO:

**THE BRIDGE**

KIRK

Is this explosive anything like the first one?

SCOTT (O.C.)

I couldn’t begin to hazard a guess, sir.

CUT TO:

**ENGINEERING**

SCOTT (cont)

We’ve just barely checked its residue in with forensics.

KIRK (O.C.)

Can you dismantle it?

SCOTT

Not without being blown halfway across the galaxy.

CUT TO:

**THE BRIDGE**

KIRK

Give us every ounce of power you can from the impulse drive and find a solution to the bomb. Kirk out. Mister Sulu, stand by to make your maneuvers smartly. She'll be sluggish on response.

  
_Ilaam enters the Bridge. Kirk sees her during Sulu's countdown and looks away in a hurry._

  
SULU

Aye, sir. One hundred thousand kilometers.

Ninety.

Eighty.   
  


KIRK

Phaser crews, stand by to fire on command. 

SULU

Sixty.   
  


KIRK

Ready.   
  


SULU

Fifty.   
  


KIRK

Hold your fire. 

_On the viewscreen, the Klingon vessel roars past._  
  


SULU

She's passed us without firing a shot.   
  


SPOCK

I don't think they meant to attack us.

_Kirk steals another glance at Ilaam. Her face is blank._

SPOCK

We were very fortunate this time.   
  


KIRK

Yes, their tactics are quite clear now, Mister Spock. They were trying to make us cut in warp drive. That way we'd have blown ourselves up and solved their problem for them without risking war with the Federation. Very neat.   
  


SPOCK

Very.

_Beat, as Spock ponders this._

SPOCK (cont)

The contents of Seyton’s transmission have been erased. All we can logically assume is that he has informed the Klingons of our present handicap. But what, exactly, did he relay to incite such open aggression?

KIRK

A very good question, Mister Spock.

_Beat._

SPOCK (softly)

I have another question, Captain. Is not the Bridge the wrong place for the Dohlman at a time like this?   
  


KIRK (suddenly aggressive)

I'll be the judge of—

_Kirk stops himself. He looks between Ilaam and Spock, both reserved and stoic in their own rights. He watches as they regard each other cautiously. The wind is suddenly taken out of his sails; he remembers himself now._

KIRK (cont)

Yes, you're quite right. Thank you, Mister Spock. Please, take her to Sickbay.

_Ilaam seizes up, defensive._

ILAAM

I will go where I please.

KIRK

I want you to go. It's the best protected part of the ship.   
  


ILAAM (more aggressively)

I will not leave here!

  
KIRK (growing desperate)

Your presence is interfering with my efficiency.

_Ilaam looks at Kirk like a caged animal. Over his shoulder, she sees the faces of the crew members around her— Sulu, Radha, Uhura, and Spock. They betray a sense of terror that she cannot help but to reciprocate._

_Ilaam obeys with a grunt and moves towards the turbolift. Spock follows dutifully behind._

**S.19. TURBOLIFT— SHIP’S MORNING**

_Spock and Ilaam— now resigned to their unspoken status as rivals— stand in silence for a few beats._

ILAAM

I do not understand you.

SPOCK

You are not obliged to.

ILAAM

I am obliged to understand my opposition.

_Beat. Spock’s silence betrays nothing, but he has no idea how to respond to that._

ILAAM (cont)

I will not remain here much longer. You will not hold me against my wishes.

SPOCK

You will only remain in the Sickbay until the threat has safely passed.

ILAAM (yelling)

I will not go to Tyana! You will not overpower me— not you, not your Captain, not the ambassador—

SPOCK (even, but loud)

You are beholden to your people. You owe them your birthright, and thus, your cooperation.

_The turbolift doors part._

_Spock takes a few steps forward, looks at Ilaam, nods towards the door._

_Ilaam stares at him with a furrowed brow. She doesn’t move._

SPOCK

Dohlman?

ILAAM

Do you think I do not know who you are?

SPOCK

I fail to see the relevance—

ILAAM

I am no fool. I received reports about all of you. Your records in particular intrigued me.

_The doors begin to slide closed. Spock sticks his foot in the doorway._

ILAAM (cont)

Do not patronize me with pretty words. You are like me.

SPOCK

With all due respect Dohlman, I am not.

ILAAM

I suppose your wife would agree with you, if you had one.

_Spock looks at Ilaam over his shoulder. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t that._

ILAAM (cont)

You are not like me, because you fled your duties. You have succeeded in what I am now failing to accomplish. What you would prevent me from doing. 

_Beat._

_Spock turns away again._

SPOCK

It would be illogical to dispute this further. I must insist that you come with me.

_While he is talking, Ilaam slowly produces her DAGGER._

_She approaches and smiles unpleasantly._

ILAAM

Elas is a harsh and lonely place. A planet of ice and snow. Not at all like the ponderous heat of Vulcan.

_She raises her weapon, makes to stab Spock in the back._

_Without any sign of upset, Spock swiftly catches Ilaam by the wrist and holds fast._

_Her smile turns into a grimace._

_She wrenches her arm away and stashes the weapon._

ILAAM (cont)

I did not think you would understand. But take heart. You are not so easily influenced as your Captain.

_She goes with him._

**S.20. SICKBAY— SHIP’S MORNING**

_Chapel and McCoy are hunched over an elaborate chemistry set on the far end of the room. Petri is the only patient, still laid up in a biobed._

CHAPEL

Test number twenty-four. Colladium trioxide in algobarium solution.

MCCOY

Results?

CHAPEL

Also negative.   
  


_McCoy dabs his brow._

MCCOY

Terrific. Initiate test number twenty-five.

_Chapel nods and fusses with something on the counter._

PETRI (taunting)

Doctor, there is no antidote to the poison of Elasian tears. The men of Elas have tried desperately for centuries to dispel its power.

_Petri is still in bed, but he’s wide awake._

_Chapel and McCoy are astonished. They look at each other._

CHAPEL

How long has he been conscious?

MCCOY

Last I checked, he wasn’t.

_Petri smirks._

PETRI

You are wasting your time doctor.

  
MCCOY

It is my time to waste, Ambassador. 

_Spock and Ilaam enter._  
  


SPOCK

Doctor, the Captain asked me to bring the Dohlman here for safety. 

_Petri balks._  
  


PETRI

Safety? In her presence? We would be better off submitting to whatever threat has driven her here.

MCCOY

Jim sent you? So much for sick leave.

SPOCK

Take utmost care when dealing with her. She appears to be uninhibited by any sort of ethical code.

_Spock EXITS._

_McCoy watches as he goes, then looks sharply at Ilaam. What could she have done to provoke such a comment from Spock?_

MCCOY

Nurse? Better fetch some latex gloves. Extra-long.

_Chapel is slightly bewildered. She nods and EXITS._

_Once Chapel is gone, McCoy fixes Ilaam with a hateful stare._

MCCOY

You’ve really opened Pandora’s box here, haven’t you?

_Ilaam arches a brow at him._

ILAAM

“Pandora”?

MCCOY

Couldn’t leave well enough alone. Something inside you won’t be happy until you’ve sewn as much discord as possible.

_Ilaam’s expression becomes overtly sour._

ILAAM

What is given, I return in kind.

MCCOY

Not-hardly. You’ve been given nothing but deference since you’ve arrived. 

ILAAM

I did not wish to be here in the first place.

_McCoy’s temper flares. He slams something down on the table._

MCCOY

The feeling is mutual.

**S.21. THE BRIDGE— SHIP’S MORNING**

UHURA

Captain, message from the Klingon ship. They're ordering us to stand by for boarding or be destroyed. They demand an immediate reply.

  
KIRK

They're trying to force a fight.

SCOTT (O.C.)

Engineering to Captain.

KIRK

Kirk here.

SCOTT (O.C.)

I've got bad news, Captain. The entire dilithium crystal converter assembly is fused. No chance of repair. It's completely unusable.   
  


KIRK

No chance of restoring warp drive?   
  


SCOTT (O.C.)

Not without dilithium crystals. We can't even generate enough power to fire our weapons.

KIRK

What's our energy status?   
  


SCOTT (O.C.)

Ninety three percent of impulse power, sir.   
  


SPOCK (O.C.)

We can still maneuver.

CUT TO:

**ENGINEERING**

SCOTT

Maneuver? Aye. We can wallow like a garbage scow against a warp-driven starship. Our shields will hold for a few passes, but without the matter-antimatter reactor, we’ve no chance. Captain, can you not call Starfleet on this emergency?

CUT TO:

**THE BRIDGE**

KIRK

And let the Klingons know they succeeded in wiping out our warp engines? Help won’t arrive before they get the chance to destroy us.

**S.22. SICKBAY— SHIP’S MORNING**

_McCoy is snapping on the latex gloves. Chapel is already wearing hers. Ilaam watches from a nearby stool. Petri is still in bed._

ILAAM

Do you really fear my power so much? That you would wear such primitive coverings?

MCCOY

Sometimes the simplest precautions are the most effective.

_Ilaam smirks darkly and approaches him._

_She produces her DAGGER and points it at the underside of his chin._

ILAAM

I am inclined to agree with you.

MCCOY (unfazed)

And how exactly do you expect this will help your situation?

_Ilaam considers this._

_She snarls and stashes her weapon, stalks away._

_Chapel hovers by the comm button on the wall._

CHAPEL

Doctor—

MCCOY

Don’t bother, nurse. She’s a little rough around the edges, but she’s not stupid. They have enough problems on the Bridge as it stands. We can handle the odd unruly patient.

_McCoy turns to the chemistry equipment on the table._

PETRI

You humans are a foolhardy breed.

_Ilaam hisses at him, all fangs and venom._

PETRI (cont)

And you. What a precious creature you are.

_Ilaam shrieks in anger and snatches a few beakers from the table._

_She pelts Petri with them. He cringes as each one barely misses and shatters on the floor._

ILAAM

Tyanian mongrel! Purposeless! Frail! I will end you here—

_Ilaam whirls around and grabs another beaker. McCoy seizes her by the wrist. They both shake with effort._

MCCOY

It’s a long way back to Elas, missy. If you don’t straighten up and fly right, I’ll make you get out and walk.

_Ilaam unhinges her jaw and surges forward for a devastating bite._

_Before her teeth find purchase, Ilaam gasps and slumps, unconscious. McCoy catches her in his arms._

_ZOOM OUT to reveal Chapel, slipping a hypo out of the back of Ilaam’s neck, at the top of her spine._

MCCOY

Thank you, nurse.

CHAPEL

Of course, doctor. I’ll replenish our samples and initiate test twenty-five.

_Chapel EXITS. Petri watches her go._

_McCoy takes Ilaam to an unoccupied biobed and lays her there._

PETRI

She does as she’s told.

MCCOY

Keep it up. There’s a sedative drip with your name on it.

_Petri settles back in his cot, smug._

_McCoy stoops to deal with the mess Ilaam made._

MCCOY (cont)

Don’t look so pleased with yourself. She’ll come back around in no time at all.

PETRI (concerned)

And you won’t sedate her again?

MCCOY

You’re awfully aggressive for a peace-broker. We’re on red alert, under attack by Klingons, our captain’s been poisoned, you’re incapacitated— what else needs to happen for you to develop a sense of priority?

_McCoy returns to what remains of test twenty-four._

PETRI

You Terrans are just as quarrelsome as the Elasians!

_Still, Petri seems disturbed by the doctor’s words._

_On the biobed across the room, Ilaam stirs._

_Petri regards her with apprehension._

_McCoy keeps an eye on them both._

_Petri climbs out of bed, slowly, still in pain, and approaches Ilaam with resolve._

_Ilaam is no longer erratic or viperish. She stares into the middle distance, glazed over._

_Petri takes the NECKLACE from his pocket._

PETRI

Now that we are all about to die, I ask you once again to accept this necklace, and to wear it as a token of respect for the desperate wishes of your people and mine for peace.

ILAAM (without passion)

Respect? You think you have earned my respect?

PETRI

I am asking for it.   
  


_Ilaam looks in Petri’s direction._

_Over his shoulder, McCoy is staring at her._

_We can practically see the gears turning in Ilaam’s head: she’s cornered and weakened from the sedative. Sheer force and subterfuge have both failed her. She starts to take on the look of a trapped animal._

**S.22. THE BRIDGE— SHIP’S MORNING**

_Everyone— Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Radha, and a handful of extras— is at their proper stations on high alert._

KIRK

We'll stall for time, proceed on course and hope the Klingons can be bluffed. Or that they're not prepared for a general war. Open a hailing frequency. 

UHURA

Frequency open, sir. 

KIRK

This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise on Federation business. Our mission is peaceful, but we're not prepared to accept any interference. 

KLINGON COMMANDER (V.S.)

Enterprise, prepare to be boarded or destroyed.   
  


KIRK (aside, to Spock)

I'd say our strategy wasn't totally effective.   
  


SULU

Captain, the Klingon ship is closing on an intercept course. Five hundred thousand kilometres. Deflector shields up.   
  


KIRK

Scotty, can you give me partial power on the phaser banks?   
  


_Ilaam enters, in the blue wedding dress and wearing the necklace.  
  
_

SCOTT (O.C.)

No, sir, not a chance. 

_Kirk sees Ilaam. He’s not happy._  
  


SULU

Three hundred thousand kilometers.   
  


KIRK (to Ilaam)

I told you to stay in Sickbay.   
  


ILAAM (hollowly)

I would sooner die a maid than live to marry on Tyana.

_Kirk is caught somewhere between horror, rage, and despair._

KIRK

Is that what this is all about? A suicide bid with four-hundred others as collateral? Is life so cheap to you?

_Ilaam glowers at him, but before she can respond—_

  
SULU

One hundred thousand kilometers.   
  


_Something ballistic hits the Enterprise. Everyone braces._

  
SPOCK

They’ve passed us. All shields held.

  
KIRK

Mister Sulu, bring her to one four three mark two. Keep our forward shields to him.   
  


SULU

Here they come again, sir.   
  


KIRK

Stay with the controls. Keep our forward shields to him.   
  


SPOCK

Better than warp seven.   
  


KIRK

Hard over, Sulu. Bring her around. He's going for our flank.

_Another disruptor hit— the ship jostles. Kirk and Spock keep their balance; Ilaam tumbles to the ground like a ragdoll. Sulu is thrown from his seat._

_It’s as if Kirk is being posed with an ultimatum: Ilaam or his ship— his crew. He makes his choice instinctively._

_Sulu recovers quickly on his own; Kirk is still there to pull him to his feet._

KIRK

Alright lieutenant?

_Ilaam is left to fend for herself. She struggles to her feet, scowling._

_Meanwhile, Sulu dusts himself off, unharmed, and settles back into his seat with expert speed._

  
SULU

Nothing a little glue won’t fix.

KIRK

And the Klingon vessel?  
  


SPOCK

They’ve passed us again. Damage to number four shield.

  
KIRK

How bad?   
  


SPOCK

It will not withstand another full charge, Captain.

SULU

He's paralleling us again. He seems to have broken off the attack.   
  


KIRK (sharply, to Ilaam)

What was in that transmission?

ILAAM

What transmission?

_Kirk approaches Ilaam as he speaks:_

KIRK

We don’t have time for these games anymore, Ilaam. When you sent your man to hack into external communications, you sent him with a message. What was it? 

_Ilaam remains frostily silent. She’s resolute, chin held high._

KIRK (cont)

You would condemn us all to death?

ILAAM

When I am on this ship, I am a gift to be given. And while you are alive, you are obliged to deliver me. 

KIRK

The alternative is nuclear war! Your entire star system is at stake!

_The ship jostles from another impact._

_This time, no one falls._

KIRK

Sulu, damage report.

SULU

Shields holding, but weakened, sir.

UHURA

Captain. Message coming in.

KIRK

Accept it.

_The viewscreen flickers on, revealing the KLINGON COMMANDER._

KLINGON COMMANDER (O.V.)

Enterprise, our readings confirm your power extremely low, your shields buckling. This is your last chance to surrender.

SULU

Captain, number four shield just collapsed. Impulse power down to thirty one percent.

KIRK

Lieutenant Uhura, open a hailing frequency.

UHURA

Channel open, sir.

KIRK

This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. May I request your terms for surrender?

KLINGON COMMANDER (O.V.)

No terms. Surrender must be unconditional and immediate.

KIRK

Will you guarantee the safety of our passenger, the Dohlman from Elas?

_Ilaam looks away.  
  
_

KLINGON COMMANDER (O.V.)

No conditions. Surrender immediately.   
  


_The feed goes dead._

_The Bridge is eerily quiet for a moment. All eyes are on Kirk and Ilaam._

KIRK

Ilaam, please. What did you tell them? More than just our lives are at stake.

ILAAM

Ensure my liberty and I will tell you.

KIRK (miserable)

I can’t promise you that. I’m sorry.

_Ilaam is taken aback by such self-sabotaging honesty._

_She calculates briefly._

ILAAM (reluctantly)

I instructed Seyton to offer my planet's allyship in exchange for my rescue. They are to launch a military campaign against the Tyanians upon my safe recovery.

SPOCK

With all due respect Dohlman, Elas’s military capacity is negligible compared to all major powers in this quadrant. What need would such an allegiance fulfill?

_Ilaam tugs on her necklace._

ILAAM

The Tyanians call these radans. They are a rare commodity there. On Elas, they are common stones.

_Spock approaches, scanner in hand._

_He examines the crystals around Ilaam’s neck. She tolerates the invasion._

SPOCK

Captain, these stones are pure dilithium.

  
KIRK (to Ilaam)

May I have this?   
  


_Ilaam closes her eyes and extends her neck. ’Just take it. Spare me the indignity of giving permission.’_

_Kirk removes the necklace gingerly and examines it._

  
KIRK

You may have just saved our lives. Thank you.

_Ilaam bears his gratitude like a weight on her back._

KIRK

Mister Spock, bring this down to Engineering immediately. Mister Scott Might find some use of them.

SPOCK

Undoubtedly.

_Spock takes the necklace._

_EXIT Spock._  
  


KIRK

Ilaam—

SULU

Klingons coming around again sir.

_Kirk’s attention instantly shifts._

KIRK

Mister Sulu, prepare on my order to turn quickly to port. Try and protect the number four shield.   
  


SULU

Aye, sir.   
  


KIRK

Now, Sulu. hard a-port!   
  


_Another disrupter hit— everyone braces._

SULU

Captain, number four shield just collapsed. Impulse power down to thirty one percent.

  
KIRK

Scotty, your estimate.

CUT TO:

**ENGINEERING**

SCOTT

We're fitting it now, sir, but we'll have to run a few tests to make sure.

CUT TO:

**THE BRIDGE**

KIRK

Test it in combat.

CUT TO:

**ENGINEERING**

SPOCK

Captain, these are crude crystals. There is no way to judge what the unusual shapes will do to the energy flow.

CUT TO:

**THE BRIDGE**

SCOTT (O.C.)

Aye, that could blow us up just as effectively as—   
  


KIRK

Let me know when it's in place.

SCOTT (O.C.)

It's in place, sir, but I can't answer for what happens.

KIRK

You and Spock get up here.

Sulu, prepare for warp maneuvers.   
  


SULU

Aye, sir. 

KIRK

Radha, arm photon torpedoes.   
  


RADHA

Photon torpedoes ready.   
  


SULU

Warp power to the shields, Captain?   
  


KIRK

Negative. Their sensors will pick up our power increase. The more helpless they think we are, the closer they'll come. As the ship passes, I want to cut in warp drive. We'll pivot at warp two and bring all tubes to bear.

SULU

Aye, sir. 

KIRK

Miss Radha, give him a full spread of photon torpedoes.   
  


RADHA

Aye, Captain.   
  


_Scott and Spock enter— they each take their places on the Bridge. Kirk eyes them both as they go.  
  
_

SULU

One hundred thousand kilometers.   
  


KIRK

Scotty, stand by to cut in warp drive.   
  


SCOTT

Fluctuation. It's the shape of the crystals. I was afraid of that.   
  


SULU

Seventy-five.

Seventy.

Sixty.

Fifty.   
  


KIRK

Fire at minimum range.   
  


SULU

Forty.   
  


SCOTT

She won't steady down.   
  


SULU

Thirty.   
  


KIRK

Warp in, Scotty. Full power to shields.   
  


_The Klingons fire._

KIRK

Warp factor two. Bring us to course one four eight mark three.   
  


_The Klingons fire again.  
  
_

KIRK

Radha, photon torpedoes. Fire!   
  


RADHA

Direct hit amidships by photon torpedo.

SPOCK

Klingon number four shield obliterated. Loss of maneuver power.

SULU

He's dead in the water, Captain. Continuing away at reduced speed.

KIRK

Secure from general quarters. Well done, all. Mister Sulu, resume course for Tyana.

_Ilaam sets her jaw and closes her eyes momentarily, seeming to withdraw into herself._

_The Bridge is returning to normal functioning around her; she remains standing, leaden with resignation._

SULU

Aye, aye, sir.

**S.22. CORRIDOR— SHIP’S DAY**

_Kirk and McCoy make their way down the hall._

MCCOY

Chris is still in the lab now. Been there all morning. M’Benga’s got half of his staff on research. If there’s a cure, we’ll find it.

KIRK

It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve spun me a miracle.

_McCoy stops short, puts a hand on Kirk’s shoulder._

MCCOY

How do you feel?

KIRK

You want the honest answer? I feel like I’ve got a knife in my gut.

MCCOY

And Spock?

KIRK

Two knives.

MCCOY

Well, you’d better hurry and pull it out. He isn’t angry with you. I don’t think he knows how to be.

KIRK

Well that doesn’t help.

MCCOY

He wouldn’t have the right to be if he was. This wasn’t your fault, Jim.

KIRK

And yet, here we are.

_They start down the hall again._

KIRK (cont)

It isn’t just about what happened. This entire mission was a disaster.

MCCOY

But you got the job done, didn’t you?

_They turn a corner. Some yards down the hall, Ilaam, Petri, and their respective entourages hover by the TRANSPORTER ROOM DOOR. Ilaam is in her wedding attire._

_One by one, everyone files in, save Ilaam. She looks over her shoulder at Kirk and McCoy, who have stopped halfway down the hall._

KIRK

That’s what I was talking about.

_Kirk approaches Ilaam._

_McCoy watches warily from a respectful distance._

**S.22. CONT. CORRIDOR, BEFORE THE TRANSPORTER ROOM**

ILAAM

You will not beam down for the ceremony?   
  


KIRK

No.   
  


ILAAM

Then why are you here.

KIRK

I wanted to apologize. This shouldn’t have happened to you.

_Beat._

_Ilaam regards him suspiciously._

ILAAM

When you did battle with the Klingons, you disarmed their vessel. Yet you did not remain to finish them off. Why?

KIRK

Where I come from, mercy is an honored quality.

ILAAM

It never ceases to baffle me, what you and your Starfleet find permissible.

_Kirk can’t possibly respond to this._

_Ilaam produces her DAGGER._

ILAAM

When an Elasian of status is defeated, we relinquish our weapons to the victor. On Tyana, they do not wear such things.

  
_She hands it over.  
  
_

KIRK

I’m sorry, but if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not remember this.

_Ilaam smiles ruefully. She pushes the dagger into his hands._

ILAAM

But you will. And it will make you stronger.

_Kirk looks at her, bewildered by her sudden sincerity._

ILAAM

I will get stronger too. Goodbye Captain.

_Ilaam starts to walk away, taking long strides. Kirk calls after her, just before she’s out of earshot._

KIRK

Good luck to you, in your union.

_Ilaam looks at him over her shoulder, somewhere between confusion and animosity._

KIRK (cont)

I mean it.

ILAAM

I do not want it.

_Ilaam steps through the door, leaving Kirk lingering behind her. He looks at the knife she left, turns it over in his hand._

_Beat._

_Light floods through the cracks in the door, then fades._

_Kirk deflates._

**S.23: TRANSPORTER ROOM— SHIP’S DAY**

_Kirk Enters. Spock, Scott, and Uhura are all gathered around the console._

KIRK

Report?

SPOCK

The Dohlman and her attendants have beamed down. The ceremony will begin momentarily.

KIRK

Good. I’m glad that’s over.

SPOCK

I am inclined to agree.

KIRK

Uhura?

UHURA

Yes Captain?

KIRK

You’re relieved of duty for the day. You should find that your quarters are now vacant and as clean as you left them.

_Uhura smiles at him._

UHURA

Thank you, sir.

_Kirk shifts uncomfortably._

KIRK

Cleaner, even.

UHURA

Sir?

KIRK

Regrettably, some of your personal effects were damaged. You’ll be reimbursed, of course. I’m terribly sorry.

UHURA

It’s alright. I knew the risks of volunteering my room. I didn’t leave anything important out.

KIRK

Still. That’s very gracious of you. Your equanimity won’t go unrewarded.

UHURA

Thank you, sir.

_Uhura EXITS._

_Kirk turns to Scott, grimmer this time._

KIRK

Scotty. I’m sorry about Watson. It was a terrible waste.

SCOTT

Aye. He was a bright pupil and a good man. But loss is nothing we aren’t prepared for here.

KIRK

No, I suppose it’s not. You can take your next shift off, if you need it.

SCOTT

Not that the offer isn’t appreciated, sir, but they need me down in the engine room. And, in all honesty, it’s where I’d prefer

to be.

_Kirk smiles._

KIRK

Always the workhorse. But have it your way.

_Scott nods with a small smile and EXITS._

_Kirk turns to Spock, guilt stricken._

KIRK

Spock.

SPOCK

Captain?

KIRK

Please. What do I need to do to restore your trust in me?

SPOCK

I’m certain I do not know what you’re referring to.

KIRK

Don’t be like that— you know what I’m referring to.

SPOCK

My trust in you has not wavered. As I told you before, I do not blame you for what has happened. And I do not pass this judgment lightly. 

KIRK

I don’t know what I did to deserve you. To deserve any of you.

SPOCK

You have earned our respect and our loyalty. Or, at bare minimum, you have earned mine. 

_Kirk struggles to respond to such naked affinity. He holds Spock by the biceps and smiles at him. Then, in an instant, Kirk is crushing him in a hug. Spock takes this open display of emotion in stride._

KIRK

Thanks.

**S.24 THE BRIDGE— SHIP’S EVENING**

_The Bridge regulars— minus Uhura— are all at their stations, business as usual._

SCOTT (to Spock)

It's stabilized now. 

SPOCK

Very good, Mister Scott.  
  


_McCoy enters in a bit of a tizzy._

  
MCCOY

Spock, I've isolated the biochemical substance of the Elasian tears. They carry a parasite, and I think I've found a remedy.   
  


SPOCK

You are too late, Doctor. The Captain has found his own remedy.

_McCoy purses his lips, almost grimacing.  
  
_

MCCOY

Spock, what did you-- You know what? I don't want the details.

_Spock continues, either unfazed or oblivious._  
  


SPOCK

The remedy, Doctor, is a starship. The Enterprise infected the Captain long before the Dohlman did.   
  


_McCoy looks around the Bridge for a moment. There’s Kirk, in his element, surrounded by crew members._

_Scotty approaches him, presents him with a padd, remarks on something. Kirk laughs amicably and scribbles something down. Scott heads for his own station._

_Kirk looks up._

KIRK

Mister Sulu, prepare to take us out of orbit.   
  


MCCOY

Well, I doubt seriously if there's any kind of an antidote for the Enterprise.   
  


SPOCK

In this particular instance, Doctor, I agree with you.   
  


_Kirk glances up at Spock and McCoy, smiles big, in that guileless way he does._

_Spock and McCoy exchange a glance._

MCCOY

Better hit him with the antibiotics anyway. Just to be safe.

SPOCK

Yes, perhaps you should.

KIRK

Ahead warp factor two.

**FADE OUT.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! If you have any questions or critiques, definitely let me know. I considered a frankly stupid level of detail when revamping this script (I probably wrote more notes about Elasian culture than John Lucas did, and no, I am not proud of that). 
> 
> I chose to rewrite this one partially because the original writers did Elaan extremely dirty, and I thought she deserved a fair shake. Plus, Kirk was being wicked OOC for the whole episode, just a total shithead for no reason. So instead of being The Bitch King of Space for seemingly no reason, I decided to flip his bizarre behavior into professional burnout. I hope it comes across. 
> 
> So, about the name change: I read that this script was inspired by both Helen of Troy and Taming of the Shrew. I thought this was at best mismatched and at worst an insult to my intelligence, so I swapped Helen for the Lamia and Kate from Taming for Lady MacBeth, hence why Elasian women are styled after snakes. The venn diagram of Trekkies and classics nerds tends to be a flat circle though, so you probably pieced that one together yourself. As a big fuckin nerd myself, one of my least favorite things about TOS is the ham-handed Shakespeare references that make no thematic sense. I tried to mimic the way Trek writers reference Grecko-Roman mythology and classic literature, but like. More deliberately. That's right Gene I'm coming for you and your staff and I won't stop until you give me all the thematically appropriate Shakespeare references I want. I'll wait. 
> 
> Incidentally, the name "Elaan" was clearly a riff on "Helen," but with only a few tweaks it became an anagram for "lamia," which I think is exciting.
> 
> I don't expect I'll actually write it, but I intentionally left this one open for a sequel. In a few months or years, Ilaam will easily supplant her new wussy husband and resume activities as a mad warrior queen who can have all the knives she wants. The Enterprise will have to go perform a diplomatic check up on Tyana, they notice that she's staged a million coups and organized an army, hijinks ensue.
> 
> I have a few ideas for more script rewrites and even some original episode concepts, but I don't know if I'm gonna do any more of these scripts. They're fun, but kind of taxing to write. Anyway, thanks again for reading!


End file.
